Of Lavender and Cinnamon
by The Adversary
Summary: While watching a movie, Yuffie has a 'conversation' with Vincent. Squished together for easier reading...edited as well, nothing major, just spell checked.


**Of Lavender and Cinnamon**

A/N: this was the first fanfic I EVER wrote, so it's not that good. "enjoy"

Yuffie Kisaragi lay upon the thick plush leather couch, sprawled and comfortable on the black cow skin. Her head rested leisurely upon a thick cashmere pillow, squished down from use, her tiny arms wrapped around it as well. The room was almost pitch black, partially lit by the big screen TV on the opposing wall. A few details were barely visible in the dim light, like the door to the kitchen on the left, open, revealing nothing more than a pitch black vortex of...er...pitch black.

To the right was the hall way entrance, dimly lit by a small light that allowed night time potty people to use the rest room without risking death by falling. Three or four doors entertained the hall before it turned, a few of the bedrooms for Avalanche. They all lived in the apartment after Meteor, free of charge, provided by Reeve and his new M-Gar Inc.

The sound was turned low, a mere murmur like a whisper, as an old video tape played in the VCR/DVD player built into the shiny black picture box. That was the target, her almond shaped, Wutain gray orbs fixed in fascination as the Disney musical unfolded before her, rapt with the attention she never gave anyone else. Of course Yuffie would express more interest in TV than anything else, she was a teenager, and most of them Including one author who shall not be named care not for anything more than TV or the Internet.

Her lips moved to the song, and her shaggy head snuggled into the pillow as she kicked her feet in the air, both incased in cute fuzzy blue chocobo slippers that matched her pajama bottoms. Her upper body was incased in a light blue tank top, striped with tiny gray chocobo chibi, to complete the set. Materia shaped hair clips pulled a few strands of hair from her eyes, though a few of the offending strands obscured her view.

Pushing them away irritably, Yuffie focused once more as the Beauty and Beast sang their internal songs of unrequited love. Gah! she threw her head into the pillow, banging it silently Why does it always have to be UNREQUITED! Damnit tell each other! Gawd she murmured, glancing at the LCD display clock on the VCR. 11:23 pm. It was getting a little late. But not late enough for her to stop, for she was so entranced by the pretty colors and the flowy dresses on the television, that she quickly forgot the time. After a few minutes, the soft sound of padded footprints alerted Yuffie. Turning her head to the door, she saw a sleepy, yet undoubtedly adorable Vincent Valentine in the door way to the hall, scratching his raven hair with his human hand.

He wore a thick blue long sleeved shirt, thick and comfortable, worn from years of use, and a pair of matching drawstring navy pajama pants that dragged the floor, partially covering his black sock incased feet. She blushed, a deep red, for what was more delicious than a six foot man dressed in his night clothes, sexy and sleepy, his hair mused from the pillow, his eyes heavy with sleep. She pinched her nostrils, lest blood spurt from the two openings, closing her eyes, willing him to do nothing less than disappear forever.

Vincent looked down at the girl, his eyes focusing somewhat as he glanced down at her dressed in blue chocobo print clothing. Her head was buried in the pillow as she kicked her feet in the air, a movie playing, volume low, on the big screen. "You're awake" he asked, moving into the room, stretching a little. She nodded, sitting up, and moving to the other side of the couch, pillow clutched in her fingers. "Yup." she replied, smiling brightly at him, patting the cushion nearest to him"Have a seat Vin-Vin" she giggled, and he sighed, frowning at the nickname.

He complied, sitting on the plush couch, sinking into the already warm cushion that she had lain on. Looking at the TV, he noticed it was a cartoon movie. Chuckling, he spared her a glance, a side-smirk, and a raised eyebrow. "An animated film" he asked, and she pouted, sitting Indian style on the black leather. She placed the pillow in her lap and wrapped her thin arms about it"Yea, so what? I like Disney, they make good movies." He shook his head, glancing at the film.

A decidedly evil man singing about how he would win over this 'Belle', and kill the 'Beast' while she cried, trapped in a basement with her father. She sniffed the pillow, cringing as the smells tickled her nose. "Cloud and Tifa were making out again..." she said, frowning down at the pillow. "And Red XIII was on the furniture again! Damnit, I'm gonna get that dog, I told him to stay off" she punched the pillow lightly. Vincent raised his eyebrows, and said "How on earth did you discern that from a single sniff"She waggled her finger at him, smiling. "Roses and Earth. Tifa smells like roses, er, her shampoo does, and the smell is quiet strong. Cloud smells like earth, or at least he does when he wrestles with me" she frowned, rubbing a bruise on her arm from earlier that day when she had wrestled with Cloud in the woods. "And Red, he smells like burning flowers, pretty good sometimes, and the smell is ALL OVER the pillow." she grinned, and turned back to focus on the movie.

"And I? Mayhap I inquire what I smell like" he asked, looking at the Ninja. "Ehehe, I guess you can." she leaned over, and sniffed, near his hair, her breath warm upon his neck. "...kind of like...something near that of lavender and cinnamon." He frowned. "But a demon does not smell like that. You must be joking Yuffie." "Nuh uh" She stood, her hands on her hips like a tiny indignant mother.

"You ain't a demon" He recognized this stance, for she had given it to Cloud several times. Immediately regretting his decision. It was the patented Yuffie Kisaragi Piss Offy Super Lecture Stance. She stood, blocking his view of the movie, and began to speak.

Proverbial lightning flashed in her stormy gray eyes as Yuffie stood before him, like a puffed up mother hen, beginning her super lecture. "First off, shut it with that there demon crap Vincent. You ain't a demon. Like ya said, ya wouldn't smell half as nice, you'd try to kill us daily, you'd have big purple eyes, at this he raised an eyebrow and you'd be all" She waved her hands around, making noises "Wooo wooo I will suck out your braiiiiiinnnnn..." she said, stiffly walking around, surprisingly hyper.

She stopped, placed one hand on her hip, and smiled down, ruffling her hair with her left hand. "Then again, you might as well be one, you're close enough, I mean, you're always saying shit like"wooo wooo repentance..." she mysteriously floated everywhere imitating a ghost. "Luuuuccyyyy laadddyyy... I still loooveee you even though you were a total bitch and are the reaaaaaaaassssssonnnnnnn these demons live insideeeeeeee meeeee."

He opened his mouth, indignant, about to reprimand her, when she clapped a warm palm over the cool skin of his lips, the action surprising to them both. "Nuh uh Vin Vin I'm not done Vampy boy." Vincent flinched at both nicknames, and could feel the stirring of his inner demons. "Don't even tell me you're a demon cause ya got them there things inside ya" she said warningly. "They're not part of you, Hojo evil-scientist of evil doings put 'em in ya via the big metal thing attached to your hand." they both looked down at the tarnished gold, and she shrugged, removing her hand.

She gave him a thousand watt grin, and removed her hand slowly, lest he try to speak, prepared fully to slap that puppy back on there. "..." she stuck her head close to him, sniffing carefully. "Yup, ya smell tha same. Er. Well, you need to watch more Disney movies, they got happy endings ya know? Make your outlook on life a bit less macabre" Woohoo who knew Yuffie knew a fancy pants word"Ya need to learn to let go." She added, walking to the door. At the entrance to the hall, she turned back to stare at him as he rubbed his chin, semi lost in thought. "I meant it Vinnie. Let it go. Live out your life. You don't want to end up a broken man." she whispered, before disappearing into the inky blackness beyond the nightlights comforting glow.

As he watched the couple share a kiss, the monster fully human, made that way by his love for another, pure and untainted, Vincent got up, switching the idiot box off. He sighed, pulling his pants up a little, and headed towards his room, the feeling of a weight being lifted from his shoulders easing his thirty year discomfort. Just a little bit. But for Vincent, a little bit, as they say, goes a long way. Just before he entered his dark room, he turned to the empty hall and whispered"...thanks Yuffie."

As the door clicked shut, two stormy gray eyes gleamed with glee. "Anytime. Vinnie-poo. Anytime..." and she turned away, tossing two stolen materia up in the air, catching them quickly before running to her room, hoping he wouldn't notice in the morning.

End

A/N: I fixed the spelling and stuff...and reposted it all as one mamajama. I mean, it felt weird having it in two pieces. Hmm...


End file.
